Yuan Shao/Movesets
All the movesets for Yuan Shao in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : : , : Jumps in the air with sword up, knocking an enemy into the air. : , , : : , , , : Swings sword in an arch over his head. : , , , : : : Yuan Shao swings his sword from side to side while advancing and ends the sequence with a sword slash forward. : , : Jump, then swing. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Stabs sword at an angle into the ground, causing an enemy-lifting earthquake. : , , , , , : Yuan Shao spins, emitting a shockwave. : , , , , , : :Dashing : Horse Moveset : : Yuan Shao leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Lunges forward and headbutts any enemy in the way, similar to a bear crawl. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Advancing forward with each step, with a quick series of left-to-right sword swings, ended by two horizontal spins. : , : :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , , , , , : : (True): : , : Yuan Shao jumps, slamming into the ground at an angle with his sword held in front of him. Causes an earthquake to pop-up. ;Warriors Orochi Gains a C1-EX-SP and an Extra Counter. Removes bow moveset from previous games. :R1: Goes into a joyful gesture and grants himself an aura buff, which also causes leaves to fall around him. Temporarily raises the attack power of the player's team, and the boost will increase the higher amount of health his teammates have. :R1 (Counter): Takes a step to his left and slashes horizontally to a stop. *In Dynasty Warriors 5 and Warriors Orochi, the attack is just a normal lunge. In Warriors Orochi 2, it gains a blue aura, extending the range of the attack. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Fires a severe gust of wind traveling forward. :Triple Attack 2: Slams the ground with glimmering energy. :Triple Attack 3: Creates a giant pillar of wind that lasts for a few moments. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Cao Pi and Sun Quan. See Sword Movesets for more details. :Special Attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Yuan Shao's version may be upgraded to include a lightning element. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Yuan Shao mainly uses the sword moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Yuan Shao is affiliated with the rapier in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Raises his sword and summons a rain of flaming arrows. :Musou - Slash of Glory (栄光閃): : Spins once and then stabs forward. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Royal Pose (常勝演舞): R1 + : Does a sparkling pose which restores some health. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Spurt: Tap both sides of screen: Causes gold coins to erupt while posing regally, ending the assault by launching a shower of gold. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Does a single spin slash. : , : Swings upward while crouching. : , , : Flails sword around several times before posing gracefully. : , , , , : Leaps up and stomps the ground. : , , , , , : Sends out a large wave of energy forward. : , : Jabs downward several times before diving on the ground to cause an impact, knocking down nearby opponents. :R1: Expels a beam of glory forward. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Jabs sword at a downward angle rapidly, then follows it up with a wide radial slash. Dynasty Warriors 8 Yuan Shao is affiliated with the extension blade in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Emits a golden glow before attacking the opponent with a frontal thrust. Can be strengthened by holding . :Aerial Musou - Immortal Prestige (不壊栄冠): , : Dives into the ground to perform a high-speed thrust attack. :Awakening Musou: Swings weapon diagonally several times. Ends the move by jumping in time for a pose which in turn causes a sudden wave of energy to emanate from his position. The extended version causes him to start thrusting repeatedly, ending the barrage with multiple pokes while remaining stationary. Category:Movesets